My Everything (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
by TamyG
Summary: As insane as the Joker was, why did he take it way too far this time? What happened between him and the Batman during the interrogation? .. Related to my favorite comic: "Injustice: Gods Among Us"


**A/N: This fic is related to my all-time fav graphic novel "Injustice: Gods Among Us". If you haven't read it yet, then you are missing on an epic story! The art is strikingly gorgeous! Anyways, I do hope you like this.**

* * *

"This has always been about us. Why did you do this to him?" I growled angrily as I stared at his mocking, acidic eyes.

The Joker's actions were never backed up by reason, and if there were any they were lost to me. He never cared for reason. I knew that crystal clear, yet I had to ask. There had to be some kind of reason. There had to be. Even someone with his random, chaotic demeanor must have had a reason this time.

"Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing. I thought I'd try this on easy mode for a bit." The pale man retorted sarcastically, "And it **_was_** easy. It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten."

"You destroyed a whole city! You took millions of lives!" I sneered as I slammed the table with my fist, "You took Superman's whole life!"

"And?" The Joker grinned and started laughing as if it was all a joke.

"Why did you do it? And don't give me that easy mode crap!" I insisted as I grabbed him from his collar.

The Joker laughed hysterically and then snorted, "You want reason. Why? Because it's **_your _**Supy?"

He looked directly into my eyes as he spoke. As if it was a challenge.

_What does he mean by 'your'_?

"Hah! It's simple you know. My motives. They should be as clear as: **_Bats_**._** Are**. **No**. **Fun**_. Or are you that blindsided by him, my darling? Hmm?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Ow, Batsy! Don't give me those lost puppy eyes! Where's the fun in spilling it out for you? Or Mr. Alien stole your game?"

"What do you have against Superman?" I retorted as I tightened my grip.

"My everything!" The Joker suddenly shouted angrily. He then took in a deep breath and grinned, "What do you do when someone steals what's rightfully yours, Bats? Take it back? Oh, no. Now that's just plain booooring!"

I blinked few times as it finally hit me.

"Heheh... That's it, my dearest Bats! I can literary see your bulb lighting up!" The Joker chuckled, "You've finally joined the inner circle."

"You… You did this because he took something form you?" I stared at him in disgust.

"Ow, Batsy. Not something." He replied as he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "Someone. **_My_** someone"

As soon as he uttered those words, the Joker threw his head backwards and started laughing again.

"Millions of lives for..._someone_." I mumbled as I tried to digest what I just heard. I knew the Joker was insane and defied all logic, but to this extent?

_He annihilated a whole city, because he thinks Superman has taken someone from him?_

The sudden silence brought me back to reality.

_No more laughing_.

It had always been silence that interrupted my thoughts when I was with the Joker. How ironic, yet fit.

As I lifted my eyes to look at him, he had an unusual serious face. His green stare was calm and thoughtful. His breathing was low and rhythmic. Almost normal… human.

The sudden change in his demeanor sent a shiver down my spine.

"He's free." The Joker stated bleakly, "_**Your**_ Superman is free."

I had no idea what to say. Nor had I any clue on what he meant. Why he kept stressing on 'yours'.

"Someone took it all away from you once too, didn't they Bats? And look what you became... an all-punching, all-kicking little ball of angst." The Joker remarked, "We all cope with our losses one way or the other. What do you think Superman will become? He's a God who has deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?"

"There are some things even you can't corrupt, Joker!" I argued, refusing to be sucked into his twisted theory.

"Ha!" The Joker laughed, "Oh, Batsy. You're so cute. You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?"

"He will grieve. But he will stay one of the best men I know." I insisted.

"No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." The Joker chuckled, "Oh, speak of the muscles in tights. I think we've got guests, honey."

_No… Superman…_

As much as I insisted on defending Superman, I had a bad feeling on what was coming. My feelings were betraying my words.

The pale man leaned in closer as he continued, "It's a shame you know."

_Why does he sound so hurt?_

"If only you had reserved that mushy spot for me."

_For him?_

"You are my..."

_His…?_

However, the Joker was interrupted, as Superman smashed in through the concrete wall, and forced me back into a corner.

_I'm your what…?_

And before I could do anything, within a split of a second, he stabbed the Joker with the brute force of his bare hand. All the while I stood hopelessly watching, as Superman's hand went throw the Joker's pale chest, piercing his heart and protruding out of his back.

I felt my breathing growing erratic as I listened to the Joker's last laugh drastically dying down, and finally ceasing for once and for all.

_No… NO!_

And he was gone. The Joker was dead.

* * *

"He took you away. And now he killed me.

_No._

No?

_I've always been there, right next to you. But now you're gone, and I'm the one who lost his everything..."_

* * *

**A/N: Anyone interested in a second chapter? Please do leave a review, it would really make me happy! :')**


End file.
